Luke, the love zombie
by Jacob of Troy
Summary: Pecy's dating Annabeth, Lukes's alive again, Annabeth's confused, Nico's stuck in between a deal and a friend. Follow these characters through a dangerous journey from love to hurt as they battle their worst enemy,Love. Beware! The dead are brewing
1. a kiss, a horse, and a resurrection

A Kiss, a horse and a resurrection

Have you ever had a first kiss? Well let me tell you that I have. But I bet you four drachmas that you've never kissed under water, right? Okay anyways after my bath with Annabeth and an underwater kiss I went to my cabin to rest. When I opened the door everything was in its place except for one thing.

I went to my bed and threw open the covers and on my bed was a Pegasus.

"Black Jack!" I yelled

_I'm sorry boss but I had to take a nap. _He said

"Out now!" I said pointing to the door.

_Fine, He_ neighed

Finally he got out.

**Nico**

Sup, Nico here.

Today I was in the camp half-blood woods, what I was doing there I do not now but I decided to contact some spirits. Yes I'm the son of Hades, I can do that stuff.

I first contacted my sister.

"Sup sis," I said as she emerged.

"Nico? Why did you contact me?" she responded

"Just want to see how you've been, how's dad?"

"He's good, He issued a new law saying that if you've achieved Elysium and you're a child of Hades. You get to go to the isle of the blessed."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and you know that Luke kid?"

I nodded.

"He got resurrected."

"Trying to achieve Elysium three times?"

"No, he actually got resurrected. Hermes bargained with Hades."

For some reason I felt that was not good.

"That's bad for Percy!"

"I know, Nico. You should tell him."

"I will thanks."

"No thank you for contacting me."

"Well, bye."

"Bye."

I decided to pay Percy a visit.

"To Poseidon's cabin." And I ran into a tree.

**Percy**

I was about to lie down when I heard.

"Percy!"

I grabbed riptide advanced when I felt a pressure get added to my shoulder.

"Sorry, Percy"

"That's okay Nico, what brings you hear?" I asked stretching; I was kind of still shocked that Nico fell out of the sky while I was in my boxers.

"It's Luke, He's alive."


	2. Freak out

**Sup readers, sorry i'm late. but here's the 2nd chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Freak out<span>**

**Percy**

have you ever had one of the moments when your mind goes blank because your not able to comprend something. Well I have. Have you ever lost control of your self and done something queer. I did. Like right now when I had Nico pinned to the wall. Reminded me of when he betray me.

**Nico**

"Geez Percy, don't have to be angry with me." I said quickly while I was oinned on the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know short chapter but that's a clift hanger for you.<strong>


	3. a journey through the lake of dead

**AGAIN, sorry Im late.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Spectator<span>**

Luke was on the ferry to sale to the mortal world along with his sibiling. They were mostly all flesh except for a vfew parts in there body were they were bony still. They were all wearing what they wore before they died. Which for most of them, was armor.

Luke was free from the underworld because Hermes and Hades made a deal, Hemes gets to pick some of his sons, whcih was alot, to become alive again to become an army that serves Hermes. In return, the sons of Hermes must accompany Hades, doing many missoins for him. The general of this newly half dead army was, Luke.

Luke pasted around the ferry in deep thought and by accidently bumped into another son of Hermes.

"Sorry sir." said the son of Hermes.

"It's okay," replied Luke "report."

"We've landed sir, and Lord Hermes is waiting to talk to you in private."

"Thank you, where have I seen you before?"

"I fought with you on Kronos' side during the Titan war."

Many memories flooded Luke. His failed attempt to kill Percy, his fight with Thalia, him watching Percy fight, him swimming in the river Styx, him fighting Kronos for control of his own body, and last him stabbing himself to save Olympus.

"Are you okay, my Lord?"

"what? oh, yeah I was just thinking of something, continue on."

"my name is Louis and I died in the Titan war when the centaurs surprise attacked us."

"Well okay, Louis, I see potential in you, you shall join me and Lord Hermes as we talk strategy."

"Yes sir"

He and Louis walked to Hermes who was standing near the edge of the riverbank.


End file.
